The invention relates to a method, a mold insert, a holding device and an injection mold for producing a plastic molded part, as well as a plastic molded part produced in this way.
It is known to use injection molds for producing optical components made of plastic.
For example EP 0 878 291 A1 discloses an injection mold for producing diffractive lenses. The injection mold comprises two mold halves which form a lens-shaped cavity. One of the mold halves has a recess into which a die can be inserted. The die then forms the entire surface of the cavity formed by this mold half and bears, on its side facing the cavity, a structure which, during injection molding, is molded into the plastic molded part.